coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Clayton Hibbs
Clayton Hibbs is the half-brother of Macca, the son of Shona Ramsey and an acquaintance of Gemma Winter. In July 2016 the pair began turning up at Prima Doner on Victoria Street, where Gemma worked, hoping to score some free kebabs, but Gemma refused. Instead she was persuaded to take counterfeit notes for their food, which was soon picked up on by proprietor Dev Alahan. Instead manager and friend Chesney Brown stood up for her and claimed he made the mistake. During one of Clayton and Macca's many visits, they got into a brief confrontation with Kylie Platt after discovering that Callum Logan's body had been found buried underneath Kylie's home, 8 Coronation Street. Clayton turned up at the shop to again cause trouble and was near to attacking Gemma, which was witnessed by Craig Tinker. A fight between Clayton and Gemma broke out onto the street whereby he ended up knocking her to the ground. When Kylie heard the commotion and attempted to intervene, Clayton stabbed her and ran off. Kylie later passed away in the arms of her husband David. Clayton threatened Gemma to not tell the police anything about his murder of Kylie. When David saw him physically threaten her, David figured out that he must have been the killer and gave chase, soon pinning him down with a metal bar. Clayton was able to escape when David was distracted. David persuaded Gemma to tell the police the truth when he told her that she owed Kylie her life. A few days later, Clayton was arrested and charged with murder. David became obsessed with getting revenge on Clayton. He began following Macca on social media and learned that Clayton could be handed a light sentence because of his young age. David put up posters around the Manchester area identifying Clayton as Kylie's killer which resulted in Macca getting hit by a brick by one of his neighbours. After unsuccessfully trying to kill Macca while he was being treated in Weatherfield General, David focused his revenge mission on Clayton. David planned to kill both himself and Clayton by driving a petrol-doused car into a police van that Clayton would be inside during one of the days of his trial. Clayton's trial was heard at Weatherfield Crown Court during October 2016, with Gemma and Craig giving witness statements but with Macca helping with the defence. David's family locked him in the cellar at Nick's Bistro to stop him from carrying out his plan, but after escaping and driving off after Clayton, David crashed, injuring Anna Windass and nearly killing his own daughter Lily. Overwhelmed with guilt and shock, David abandoned his revenge plan. Clayton was subsequently found guilty of murder and was sentenced to fifteen years to life in prison. In April 2017, his mother Shona Ramsey arrived in prison to meet him in order to disclose the details of David's plan, as she discovered from David's mother Gail. List of appearances 2016 *Fri 8th Jul (2) *Mon 11th Jul (1) *Wed 13th Jul *Thu 14th Jul *Fri 15th Jul (1) *Mon 18th Jul (1) *Mon 18th Jul (2) *Mon 17th Oct (1) *Fri 21st Oct (1) *Mon 24th Oct (2) 2017 *Mon 17th Apr (1) *Mon 17th Apr (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:Convicts Category:2017 minor characters Category:Drug dealers Category:Villains